Rise of the White Dragon Emperor
by Dovahkiin1503
Summary: After the death of his God-father and the revelation of the prophecy Harry Potter is once again locked away at his aunt and uncle's while his parents and brother are helping the Order. Being sick and tired of those who try to control his life, Harry sees only one way out and summons a Devil to make a deal.
1. Chapter 01 A deal with the Devil

**Summary:** After the death of his God-father and the revelation of the prophecy Harry Potter is once again locked away at his aunt and uncle's while his parents and brother are helping the Order. Being sick and tired of those who try to control his life, Harry sees only one way out and summons a Devil to make a deal.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, Highschool DxD or Sword Art Online.

"Divide"= talking

" _Divide"= thoughts_

 **[Divide]= Albion talking**

 **A/N:** This story is inspired by Squirrel of Shadow and his story Harry Potter and the Crimson Devil, Which I recommend to everyone who read this story. Hogwarts start at thirteen.

 **Rise of the White Dragon Emperor**

 **Chapter 01 A deal with the Devil**

 **June 15, 2024**

 **Number 4 Private Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, England**

It was a couple of minutes before midnight. Harry Potter was currently checking the summoning circle that was on the floor in front of him. In the middle of the circle was the family symbol, in this case a red rose. The rose was surrounded by five ring, three smaller rings and two wider rings that had runic symbols in them. Harry knew that what he was about to do was risky. For if he made one mistake he would still escape his current situation, but it would be a hollow victory since he would be dead. So yeah Harry made sure everything was right, though when he considered how things stood Harry came to the conclusion that it didn't really matter.

Once again Harry was abandoned by his friend and family by the orders of Dumbledore and imprisoned at number 4 Private Drive with his relatives to charge the wards that protected his so-called relatives. Dumbledore made sure that the order members would stop Harry escaping his cage, though Harry doubted that they would help him if his uncle turned on him like last year. The only one who was concerned about him was Nyphadora Tonks the cousin of his late God-father.

The death of his God-father and his father disowning him were the last two nails on the coffin. Harry had enough of his so-called friends and family. He would not wait to be released when he was on the brink of death and he would certainly not follow a meddling old fool who was losing the previous war until a baby of all things stopped the Dark Lord. Harry had already seen where the war was heading and it wasn't pretty. As Harry saw it either he or his brother would be sacrificed to end the war. And Harry would be damned if it were him.

At first Harry got the idea to take his vaults and move far away, but then he realized that it would be futile since the Order of the Phoenix would be on the lookout. And so he called Dobby to his side. It looked like the Order thought that Harry wouldn't use Dobby since he himself was treated as a slave. With the help of Dobby Harry discovered the Supernatural World. This being the world that was the world of Angels, Devils and Fallen-Angels to name a few. Dobby also informed Harry about the summoning ritual he was about to do by giving Harry a book that detailed how to summon a devil, it also explained about the 72 pillar houses of the Underworld. Because of this Harry had chosen to summon a Devil in the service of the House of Gremory. A house that was famous for their family bounds and the treatment of their servants.

Dobby had also expanded his room and had handed Harry more books about the Supernatural World. Dobby had also acquired all the necessary materials that were needed for the ritual. At first Harry was afraid that Mad-Eye Moody would find out what he was doing, but it seemed that the old man was more amused that Harry got one over the headmaster than concerned. Tough he still studied certain texts when Moody was _not_ on guard. And tonight he would change his fate and escape with his belongings and the Cloak of Invisibility that he stole from his brother.

According to the texts the only thing else Harry needed was the blood of the person who did the ritual and it had to be willingly given. With the ritual knife he had been given by Dobby Harry cut in the palm of his left hand and let the blood fall in the right section. When the last of the required amount of blood entered the circle the wound on Harry's hand closed and the circle turned a crimson red color and started to pulse with magical energy.

 **June 15 2024**

 **Old School building, Kuoh Academy, Kuoh, Japan**

On the other side of the planet in Japan was Rias Gremory. Rias was currently reading the marriage contract between herself and one Riser Phenex for what seemed like the thousandth time. The reason for this was because Rias Gremory did not want to marry Riser and was trying to find a way out. The only way she had found was to challenge Riser to a Rating Game and that was out of question for two reasons: One, Rias didn't even have a complete peerage. And two, even if she had a complete peerage Riser still had the regenerative ability of the legendary Phoenix. The terms Rating Game and peerage may seem strange to you, but you see Rias was not a human, but a Devil of the house of Gremory.

Rias was a beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her late teens (she is 18 in this story) with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as _ahoge_ ) sticking out from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She also wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Rias was shaken from her thoughts when the magic circle in the back of the room started glowing with an intensity she had never seen before. Whoever did the summoning was powerful and extremely so. What was even more shocking however was the fact that she herself was being summoned. So with her curiosity piqued Rias stepped in the circle and let it take her to the person who summoned her. When she opened her eyes Rias saw that she was standing in a bedroom which almost made her role her eyes. It was then that she felt that the room was magically expanded. When she turned around Rias let out a gasp as she laid eyes on him. She could actually feel his magical energy although it felt suppressed. Rias could also see that the young man who was maybe a year younger than herself was keeping an eye on the door.

When she was certain that she had the boy's attention Rias said "Well this certainly is a surprise. I have never been summoned in the old ways as I thought the leaflets had replaced those a long time ago." It was only after she stopped talking that Rias blinked a couple of times as she realized that had spoken British (accent). It was then that a small smirk graced her lips and she said "My name is Rias Gremory and I have answered your summons, though it is funny that considering the fact I am talking British that I am really far from my own territory. Now what is it that you wish for?"

Harry was still keeping one eye on the door and his other senses for if the Order cam knocking, but still managed to answer "My name is Harry Potter though you may forget my surname as I was a couple of days disowned by my father. As for my wish, well for that I have to tell you a bit of my past for you to understand if that is alright with you?" Rias looked curiously at Harry before she gave a nod.

Harry gave a small smile and began talking "Sixteen years ago the Potter family was attacked by a Dark Wizard named Voldemort. The reason for this was a prophesy that said me or my former brother would be his downfall. Voldemort let James and Lily Potter live while he planned to kill me and my former brother Aiden. Somehow the curse was rebounded and destroyed his body without killing him."

"More than a year ago that same wizard returned from the dead through a dark ritual. While I kept my mouth shut, Aiden told everyone that Voldemort was back. That summer the Ministry ran a smear campaign against the entire Potter family. And while Aiden had the support of his parents, I on the other hand had not. It all came down when I was forced to use the Patronus charm to repel two Dementors. This ended in me being arrested and given a trail for underage magic. After swearing a magical oath that I would speak the truth I was cleared."

Harry took a well needed breath and continued "It became worse when I discovered that the Minister had placed his Undersecretary at Hogwarts. She used a blood-quill during detentions and obvious from the start that she had her sight on me. This resulted in the line "I must not tell lies" being carved permanently in the back of my hand. This year ended when Aiden received a vision through the blood connection he has with Voldemort. It turned out to be a trap and we had to fight our way out. Eventually the Order of the Phoenix arrived and my God-father died during the fight by falling through the Veil of Death. In the end Aiden was named a hero and I was disowned for supposedly causing my God-father's death."

Rias could feel the air growing heavy with magical discharge she also almost gasp when she thought she saw a flicker of crimson red in Harry's eyes the same color as the Power of Destruction to be exact. As far as Rias knew Harry was not related to the House of Bael. What Rias didn't know was that the House of Bael got the Power of Destruction through a marriage between the House of Bael and the House of Peverell. The girl who married into the Bael family had three older brother who were named Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell.

Antioch and Cadmus were arrogant and didn't care for those they considered weaker than them. Ignotus on the other hand was gentle and caring. And so when they entered the world of humans Antioch and Cadmus went wild, they tortured, raped and killed for ten long years. At the end of those ten years they met Death, no not the Horseman Death, but the original Grim-Reaper named Death. Death was furious with the Devils and in his blind rage Death gave each an cursed object that would form to their hearts desire. Antioch (who desired power above all else) got a wand that amplified his power exponentially, Cadmus (who desired the female devil who was promised to him in marriage but, who killed herself to escape said marriage) got a stone that could return the dead. And it was with the third brother Ignotus that Death realized that he had made a mistake. Because Ignotus (who was wise enough to see the object for what it truly was and who's only desire was the continuation of his family through true love) got a part of Death's own Invisibility Cloak.

Antioch got killed when he had boasted about his power and left himself unguarded that night. Cadmus was hanged when he had resurrected his former fiancée by the father of a girl he had raped and gotten pregnant. Ignotus got his wish and married a muggle woman who he told his history to. She accepted him and during their time together, Ignotus put a spell on the Power of Destruction (in the line of the three brothers and not the sister). So that only the first born who would use the Power of Destruction for good would be able to keep it and once gone it would never come back. And on the deathbed of his wife he told their son his history and the history of his brothers. And so when Death came to claim his wife, Ignotus gave the cloak to his son and greeted Death as an old friend. Ignotus's granddaughter married into the Potter family and from there it would continue until the birth of Harry James Potter and Aiden Fleamont Potter. With Harry possessing the Power of Destruction.

While Rias didn't know this she did know that Harry was extremely powerful, but one thing still put her on edge. The scar on Harry's forehead radiated Dark magic and so Rias asked "Did that Dark wizard that attacked you former family give you that scar?" Harry blinked and then gave a nod.

Rias smirked and said "That scar holds a soul-fragment otherwise known as a Horcrux. Your wish is to get away from here and start anew am I correct?" Again Harry gave a nod and the smirk on Rias her face got even wider as she said "While I cannot remove the Horcrux right now since it is somehow tied to the wards around this place, I can give you a new start if you join my peerage."

"Swear yourself into service of myself and my family and I shall grant you a new life as a member of my peerage."

Rias saw the obvious hesitance on Harry's and decided to put some of his doubt to ease. "There are a few perks you need to be aware of: First you will be treated well, second you have a chance to attend school elsewhere, third you can learn about magic and the world be it mundane, magical or supernatural, fourth while I cannot help you with the Horcrux at this time I promise to help you in the future and finally your headmaster and former family will have no further say in your life."

The perks that were named where glorious in Harry's eyes yet he could not shake off his wariness and so he asked "If I were to except you offer, what will happen afterwards?" Harry looked Rias in the eye and saw her smirk and nod in approval at his wariness. It seemed Rias was pleased by the fact that he wasn't rushing into things without checking.

And indeed Rias was pleased that Harry was checking all the facts and said "Joining my Peerage will make you a devil, thus the authority Dumbledore and the Potters have over you will be gone. Also I will see to it that you are safe as your wellbeing will be important to me. Also when you are not doing any task I might ask of you what you do with your free time is yours to decide. Your possessions shall remain yours only and in time you may regain your freedom and start your own peerage. To regain your freedom you will have to be promoted to High-Class devil while you start as a Low-Class."

After this was said Rias pointed to Harry's scar and said "And while I cannot do anything at this time, once the wards have fallen I shall remove the Horcrux from behind your scar and use it to summon all the other fragments. I can then banish the fragment to torment as it will slowly tear that Dark wizard apart this will happen physically, mentally and magically."

And again Rias saw the Power of Destruction inside Harry's eyes. Helping him catch up on his mundane education should be not that hard, Enrolling him in the second year of Kuoh Academy would be easy and she had a feeling that Harry would get along quite well with the other peerage members.

Harry looked Rias in the eyes before he said "I accept. So how will you turn me into a devil?"

In answer Rias pulled out the case that contained her evil pieces and opened it as she said "These are my remaining Evil-pieces. With these I can turn anyone or anything into a devil as long as their power isn't too great."

Rias blinked as she realized that she hadn't explained the Evil-Pieces to Harry and so she said "The Rook-Piece is for those that have a great endurance and physical defense, the Bishop-Piece is for those who have a great affinity for magic, the Knight-Piece is for those who are good a sword fighting and with great speed and reflexes, The Queen-Piece is for those who have a combination of the three others and finally the Pawn-Pieces is actually for everyone and it can use Promotion to gain that stats of the other four."

Harry took a closer look at the pawn pieces and said "Then as a thankyou gift I will mutate your pawn pieces so you can have the maximum peerage members. Before I do anything I have to say this, once I use this spell I am breaking the law so we have to move quickly afterwards."

Rias gave a confused nod and Harry pulled out his wand before he said "Mutatione Interioris Promotionem! I changed them to Mutation-Pieces with an effect that will boost that persons highest qualities. For example has a person high magic affinity their bonus will be Bishop, but does a person have two or more high qualities like Speed, Magic and Endurance their bonus will be Queen. The pawn-pieces still have their Promotion ability so you could say they will have a double Promotion."

Rias was speechless. Here was a boy a year younger than herself who had just singlehandedly changed the entire Rating-Game. Not only that, but he made sure that she would have a peerage of fifteen excluding herself. And so remembering what Harry said, Rias grabbed a Pawn-Piece and said "In the name of myself, Rias Gremory, I order you Harry James Potter to be reborn and serve me as my first Pawn and a member of my peerage." The Pawn-Piece sunk into Harry's chest before the two seals that were already weakened and not tied to the blood-wards were shattered which resulted in a magical backlash that shattered all the windows in the house and forced Rias to close her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, Rias gasped as she saw Harry enveloped with the crimson-red aura of the Power of Destruction and as she looked at his eyes Rias saw that they had also turned to crimson though she could still vaguely see the emerald-green. What shocked her even more were the two white dragon wings with blue crystal like membrane that could only be the sacred gear Divine Dividing. Rias was broken from her thoughts as she heard a voice coming from the wing say

 **[Thank you Rias Gremory for freeing me. I am the power that is known as the White Dragon Emperor otherwise known as the Vanishing Dragon named Albion. After the night Voldemort Attacked my partners former family, I was sealed away together with the Power of Destruction by Dumbledore.]**

Rias gave a nod and asked "So what do we do now?" Harry who had returned back to normal said "First I have to write someone if that is alright with you and after that I go with you."

Rias gave a nod and said "You can write this person just be careful what you tell this person." Before Harry could answer a regal looking owl flew into the room and handed a letter to harry before flying away.

Once Harry opened the letter he read,

Dear Harry,

I hope this letter finds you well. You are hereby invited for dinner tomorrow by my father. I also have to tell you something before dinner that cannot be said in a letter so please come early and be dressed as a Lord.

With love,

Daphne

Harry looked at Rias and said "Well change of plans that friend I wanted to write just wrote me that I am invited to dinner tomorrow. And I have to dress as a Lord so we will have to go shopping I guess." The resulting smile he got from Rias made Harry think that he went straight to hell. Talking about irony.

 **A/N:** Well this was the first chapter of my new story. I will also make a Harry Potter Fanon Wikia page about this story. The link will be on my profile page. This is Dovahkiin1503 signing off.


	2. Chapter 02 Albion's Wrath

**Summary:** After the death of his God-father and the revelation of the prophecy Harry Potter is once again locked away at his aunt and uncle's while his parents and brother are helping the Order. Being sick and tired of those who try to control his life, Harry sees only one way out and summons a Devil to make a deal.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, Highschool DxD or Sword Art Online.

"Divide"= talking

" _Divide"= thoughts_

 **[Divide]= Albion talking**

 **A/N: Alright here are some reaction to a couple of reviews.**

Umodin: I didn't really know what an omake was, though I thought I read some stories with omake chapter, but I could be wrong.

HolyKnight5: Sorry you feel the need to do that, but I cannot please everyone.

 **A/N2:** For those of you who question why Hadrian gave his freedom to Rias, it is simple. He is out for revenge against his former family and Wizarding-Britain. Hadrian knew thanks to the book he got from Dobby that the Gremory family was very protective and caring to their servants.

The full reason for James disowning Hadrian will be revealed next chapter.

 **A/N3:** I have put a Poll on my profile concerning the SAO part of this story.

 **A/N4:** Alright since most people want me to separate the true story and the reading story that is what I will do. It would also seem that my little experiment was a failure since a lot of you didn't like it and for that I apologize and hope you still want to read this story.

 **Rise of the White Dragon Emperor**

 **Chapter 02 Wrath of Albion**

If there was one thing on Harry's mind at the moment it was that he was doomed. It was the day after he met Rias and joined her peerage, and right now they were shopping for clothes. Rias may have been a devil, but she was still a young woman so Rias was still a fan of shopping. One advice Harry could give any guy, never let a female of any race see your wardrobe. When Rias saw Harry's wardrobe she had insisted to go clothe shopping not only for his dress robes, but for an entire new wardrobe. Once they were in Diagon Ally, Rias found out just how terrible the fashion of Wizarding Britain truly was. Once she saw the dress robes, Rias almost dragged Harry out of the ally and into the closest shopping center of Muggle-London.

That was almost three hours ago. In those three hours Harry had found out a more seductive side of Rias when she was trying on some clothes. During lunch Rias explained more about being a devil and the Great-War. She explained that during that war the four great Devil-Kings died and their children took over. Yet two-hundred years ago the Underworld got into a civil war between the Satans and the Anti-Satan faction. The Anti-Satan faction won the war and the four leaders claimed the titles of Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmobious and Beelzebub. Rias also explained about the Pillar-Houses of the Underworld and their ranks.

When Rias was finished Hadrian said "Huh would you look at that. The politics of Wizarding-Britain and the Underworld are almost identical. Wizarding-Britain also has houses that have ranks. They have the Lesser-Houses, Noble-Houses, Lesser and Noble-Houses, Ancient-Houses, Ancient and Noble-Houses and the Most Ancient and Noble-Houses. They also had their Civil wars ironically they are in one right now with the Dark-Lord Voldemort. And let us not forget the fact that the old families still work with marriage-contracts."

Rias almost giggled at the similarities between Wizarding-Britain and the Underworld. Rias still had a question why Hadrian had the Power of Destruction. And so she asked "Hadrian could you tell me why you have the Power of Destruction while it is a known Devil power?"

Hadrian was about to say that had no idea what Rias meant when Albion said **[My partner got the power through his ancestor, Ignotus Peverell. The Peverell family are almost a famous as Merlin and Morgana LeFay. Though it seems that they were actually one of the Pillar-Houses of the Underworld. Ignotus married a Muggle woman who he told everything. He also placed a charm of the Power of Destruction that was keyed to the blood of his brothers and himself . The charm would take away the Power of Destruction from anyone who would use it for evil. It is why Tom Riddle doesn't have the Power of Destruction.]**

Hadrian who just took a sip from his drink spat it right out when Albion revealed that tiny bit about Tom Riddle. Rias who didn't know that Lord Voldemort was an anagram for Tom Marvolo Riddle raised an eyebrow while Albion chuckled. When Hadrian had recovered he used the Power of Destruction and wrote TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE and swished his hand to rearrange the letters into I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Rias who now understood Hadrian's reaction just gasped while Hadrian just muttered to himself "Thank Merlin and Morgana for small miracles."

After the lunch Rias dragged Hadrian back into the shops. In the end Rias bought some dresses and some lacey lingerie that she just loved to show off to Hadrian. Hadrian himself bought two tuxedoes with white shirts, black ties, black dress-shoes and black pants. It was after this that Harry and Rias went to Gringgotts Wizarding Bank for an inheritance test for Harry. Harry almost laughed out loud when he saw Rias looking around in amazement. When it was finally their turn Harry bowed to the teller in front of him and asked "I would like to do an inheritance test if Gringgotts has the time of course."

The goblin in front of Harry could only blink in surprise at the respect the boy showed towards their bank. When the goblin finally snapped out of his shock and said "Of course Mr. Potter let me take you to your account manager."

Harry raised an eyebrow as the goblins still called him Mr. Potter. When Rias and Harry entered the office the goblin had led them to, they were introduced to Skullcracker the account manager of the Potter family. Like Harry did before now both Harry and Rias bowed in front the goblin. Skullcracker was impressed by their actions yet he knew they had to be quick with what they were planning to do and so he said "Mr. Potter we at Gringgotts know your father disowned you yet in the eyes of magic you remain part of the Potter family. I know why you are here and what you are so we must be quick." Skullcracker pulled a piece of parchment from under his desk and said "This only needs three drops of your blood and it will show your abilities and the Lordships you can take."

Harry took the dagger that was handed to him by the goblin and pricked his finger and let three drops fall on the parchment. The blood turned black and started forming into lines. When it all stopped Harry looked at the parchment and read

 **Inheritance Test of**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Age: 17**

 **Date of Birth: 31-10-2007**

 **Mother: Lily Potter nèe Evans**

 **Father: James Charles Potter**

 **Species: Low-Classe Devil (reincarnated)**

 **Lordships**

 **Lord of Pillar-House of Peverell (Power of Destruction)**

 **Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Black (Named by sworn God-Father)**

 **Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (by Rite of Conquest)**

 **Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (by Blood)**

 **Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Van Helsing (by Blood)**

 **Primary Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Potter (by Magic)**

 **Abilities**

 **Power of Destruction**

 **Parsletongue**

 **Divine Dividing**

 **Immunity to all venoms and poisons (** _ **except supernatural poisons and venoms)**_

 **Near immunity to Holy Magic**

 **Possible Multi-Elemental**

When Harry was done reading he said "Master goblin I would like to take up my Lordships right now. With the primary being Peverell."

The Goblin pressed a button on his desk and five boxes appeared on the desk. He looked at Harry and said "From left to right, Peverell, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Van Helsing. The first ring you place on your finger will be your primary Lordship."

Harry placed the Peverell ring on his finger first and followed with the others and finally said "I Hadrian Ignotus Peverell hereby lay claim to the Lordships of Peverell, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Van Helsing so I say so mote it be." There was a flash and when Hadrian, Rias and Skullcracker looked at the test they saw that the name had changed from Harry James Potter to Hadrian Ignotus Peverell. Hadrian smirked and whispered "Well father life can be cruel wouldn't you agree?"

Hadrian was of a mind to disown James and Aiden from the Houses he was now the head of, but Rias told him to think of it as a Chess game and that he shouldn't use all his pieces at once. And so Hadrian decided to play the waiting game and let them come to him while he had created the playing field. With the inheritance test done the goblins gave Hadrian the folders about his finances and properties. And so Hadrian and Rias returned to 4 Private Drive _(Rias had sent the Dursley family on a trip)_ for the last time before Hadrian left for Japan.

Around four o'clock Hadrian (dressed in his black tuxedo with crimson lining) left for Greengrass Manor. When he arrived, Hadrian was greeted by something that made his (and Albion's blood boil. It would seem that the Malfoy's were also at Greengrass Manor as Harry saw Daphne being confronted by a blond ferret named Draco Malfoy. Harry put himself under the Cloak of Invisibility (he had taken it with him just in case) and walked towards a wall to eavesdrop on the conversation. Draco who thankfully stayed oblivious drawled to Daphne "If I were you I would already start getting used to spreading your legs for me Greengrass since my father is now negotiating with yours for a Marriage-Contract with the marriage taking place at the end of summer."

Daphne was certainly not impressed with Draco as she showed by saying with such a chilled voice one would think that there was a blizzard going on "I would rather die than that I spread my legs for you Malfoy."

Hadrian who was around the corner saw Malfoy's face go red in anger when he heard Albion chuckle in his mind. Hadrian also heard a door being opened so he took out The Invisibility Cloak and covered himself with it. Not a minute later Draco strutted past him followed by his father Lucius Malfoy. Hadrian who wanted to mess with the Malfoys one last time sent a wandless Tripping Jinx a Lucius. This resulted in the older Malfoy to trip and fall on his son.

Somehow they ended up as a sushi roll as the carpet they were on rolled them up for good measure. Hadrian saw the wand of Lucius Malfoy laying on the ground and decided to pick it up and switch it with a stick that he transfigured to look like the wand of Lucius. After the Malfoys were gone, Hadrian revealed himself to Daphne and embraced her. Hadrian could always read Daphne very well and when he looked at his girlfriend, he knew that she had to tell him something very important. As he looked Daphne in the eyes Hadrian asked "Do you want to take a walk in the gardens?"

Daphne smiled at him and said "That would be best for what I have to tell you." With that Hadrian took Daphne's hand and led her into the gardens behind Greengrass Manor. After they were sure no-one saw them, Daphne looked at Hadrian and said "What I have to tell you is very important so please don't freak out when I tell you okay?"

Hadrian smiled gently at her and said "Well that makes two of us, but please go ahead."

Daphne took a deep breath and whispered so low that if Hadrian wasn't a Devil he would probably not have heard it "I am pregnant."

No-one said a word, not Daphne, not Albion and not Hadrian. After a minute of this Hadrian asked "Are you absolutely sure and when did that happen?"

Daphne blinked at Hadrian and said in a low voice "Yes I am sure Harry I did the charm ten times and they all were positive. As for your second question, It probably happened the night after Sirius's death."

Hadrian had difficulty not to show any emotions as he didn't know if he should be happy, sad and scared. Hadrian took a deep breath and said "For the news I have, I think you should sit down for a moment." Daphne did as she was asked and sat down. As Hadrian sat down next to her he said "Please don't freak out from what I am about to tell you as I will explain everything. Okay?" Daphne not knowing what to think just nodded.

Hadrian took another deep breath and said "I am a Devil and the wielder of the Sacred Gear Devine Dividing."

Daphne's response was a terrifying glare as she snarled "You better explain everything to me Potter." And so the next hour and a half was spent by Hadrian explaining everything to Daphne, from the disownment by James Potter all the way till the rebirth of Hadrian as a Devil, till the revelation that Hadrian had both Devil and Arch-Angel Blood in his veins. At the end Hadrian let the Wings of Divine Dividing appear so that Daphne could ask Albion some questions. They were interrupted by a House-Elf that was sent by Daphne's father with the message that dinner was almost ready.

As they entered the dining room the two teenagers saw Lord Greengrass standing in front of the dining table with Daphne's younger sister named Astoria next to him. As Hadrian faced Daphne's father, he shook Lord Greengrass's hand and said "It is a honor to meet you sir."

Lord Greengrass smiled and said "Believe me Mr. Potter the pleasure is mine."

As the two let go it was Albion that said in Hadrian's mind **[Be weary partner, something doesn't feel right about him. As your former teacher would say Constant Vigilance.]** Hadrian gave a mental nod and sat down next to Daphne and across from her father. As dinner progressed, Daphne kept having pain in her stomach. While Hadrian kept an eye on her, he could feel Albion becoming more restless as time passed. It all came to an end however when during the main course, Daphne stood abruptly thereby knocking her chair to the ground. As she made her way to the door to go to a bathroom, Daphne collapsed and landed on her hand and knees as she vomited a lot of blood on the ground. As Hadrian and Astoria made their way to Daphne and tried to support her, Lord Greengrass stood and said with a cold voice "Did you honestly think that I would accept a bastard as my heir? And to top it all of a bastard conceived by a filthy Half-Blood." As Astoria looked between Daphne and her father, Hadrian waved his hand over Daphne's stomach which made a pink and blue glow appear that was constantly changing to black.

As understanding slowly sat in, Hadrian snarled "What have you done?"

Lord Greengrass raised an eyebrow and said "All I have done was solving the little problem that you and my daughter created, but nothing that a bottle of Abortion Potion can solve. You see Daphne must be pure for her marriage to Heir Malfoy. Of course that would mean…" The rest what Lord Greengrass wanted to say was interrupted as around Hadrian a flame like aura sprung to life that was made completely of the Power of Destruction. Lord Greengrass could only gasp as he felt the magical power of the aura crash against him. And as he Looked at Hadrian, Lord Greengrass again gasped as instead of Emerald-Green eyes he was looking in two furious Crimson eyes that looked quite draconic to him.

 **Around the same time, Private Drive 4**

After Hadrian had left for Greengrass Manor, Rias Gremory was left to her own devices. Which meant looking around the place that her (in her mind) cute and very helpful Pawn had been forced to call home before she made him a Devil. This eventually lead Rias to the one thing that Hadrian wanted to keep hidden even from Daphne, The Cupboard Under the Stairs. As she opened the door, the first thing she saw were the words Harry's Room that were written on the back wall. The next thing that she noticed, was so terrible that Rias teared up and had to cover the moth with both hands to keep her from making a noise. For lying in the back right corner was a small bloodied mattress.

Before Rias could investigate further, her Power of Destruction reacted to an outside influence as her hands were suddenly enveloped by said power. As she looked at her connection with her Peerage, Rias soon discovered that something was wrong with her newest member a lot of power was coming from his location. And so without a second thought, Rias formed a Teleportation Circle beneath her and disappeared to Greengrass Manor. The scene that met Rias could be described as horrifying and confusing. Just in front of her was a girl around Hadrian's age that was puking blood while a younger girl was trying to help her. What shocked her however was her newest Peerage Member, he was completely enveloped by an aura made from the Power of Destruction and from his back was one Black Bat-like wing and one Silver bird-like wing. Along with the two white/blue dragon wigs from Divine Dividing. Before Rias could ask what happened, two voices echoed each other as they said **"[HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU USE AN ABORTION POITION ON MY MATE WHILE SHE IS PREGNANT WITH MY HEIRS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM YOU LOWLY HUMAN? I AM THE POWER THAT IS KNOWN AS THE WHITE DRAGON EMPEROR ALSO KNOWN AS THE VANISHING DRAGON NAMED ALBION! RIAS GREMORY TAKE THE GREENGRASS SISTERS OUTSIDE NOW FOR THIS PLACE WILL NOT BE STANDING HERE IN A MINUTE!]"**

As Hadrian and Albion revealed what Lord Greengrass had done to Daphne, Rias and Astoria both gasped in horror especially when it was revealed that the children were also Albion's heirs. Immediately after the Warning came, Rias teleported both sisters outside. As the three girls arrived outside, Lord Greengrass was blasted through the wall by the explosion that destroyed the entire manor. As the three girls looked at the now destroyed manor they saw Hadrian walk through the inferno while being surrounded by a blue protection shield. Rias could only gasp as she saw purple lighting running across Hadrian, a clear mark when a dragon had entered Outrage Mode. Rias, Daphne and Astoria could only watch as Lord Greengrass and Hadrian faced off against each other, with Lord Greengrass pointing his wand at Hadrian and Hadrian/Albion pointing the palm of his hand towards Lord Greengrass. The wand was already glowing with a sickly green light while in the palm was already a orb of blue draconic energy forming. And at the same time both opponents shouted their attack "Avada Kedavra! **"[Dragon Shot]"** The first was a thin beam of the same sickly-green energy while the second was so thick that it even ripped open the ground. And as the two beams collided with one another, everyone (besides Rias, Hadrian and Albion) were shocked when the infamous Killing Curse was blasted apart by the Dragon Shot. Lord Greengrass had time to take one step to the left, before the Dragon Shot hit him and completely destroyed the right part of his chest.

Everyone was once again shocked as Hadrian summoned The Sword of Gryffindor and walked towards the fallen Lord Greengrass clearly intend to finish the job. Before Hadrian culd finish the job, Daphne drew everyone's attention as she said "Rias Gremory could you do the same thing to me as you did to Hadrian?" Rias raised an eyebrow and said "You have to understand Ms. Greengrass that becoming part of a Peerage is not a simple act, most of the time it is the price people have to pay for their contract. Though this is extremely rare, people have to have a special ability or Sacred Gear. So please understand when I ask you What makes you so special outside your Wizarding Magic?"

Daphne looked at Hadrian and smirked as she said "How about a demonstration Ms. Gremory? Hadrian could you please pull my father up so that I can say my final words to him?" Everyone including the two devils blinked in confusing at what was said. As Hadrian pulled Lord Greengrass to his feet, Daphne walked over until she was in front of him.

As she looked her father in the eye, Daphne said "There was a reason why my magic was weak when I was born you know. Well you have always been a horrible father to me so I hope you burn in the deepest pits of Hell for what you did today." With that said Daphne formed a Icy-Blue orb between her hands and shot it into the chest of her father. Almost immediately everyone could see the change, Lord Greengrass was turning to ice. Hadrian had already let go, the moment he noticed the change.

And as the former Lord Greengrass was completely turned into ice, Daphne pointed her wand at him and shouted "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Daphne poured all her hatred for her father in the strongest version of the Blasting Curse and launched it at the Ice statue. After the explosion nothing remained of the former Lord Greengrass and with that Daphne turned towards Rias and asked as if nothing had happened "Is that special enough?" At which Rias could only nod.

After everything was explained to Astoria, Rias grabbed another pawn that was mutated by Hadrian and placed it against Daphne's chest as she said "In the name of myself, Rias Gremory, I order you Daphne Anna Greengrass to be reborn and serve me as my second Pawn and a member of my peerage."

Hadrian pulled out the wand he stole from Lucius Malfoy and said "Before we leave this demandable country there is only one thing left to do."

With that Hadrian pointed the wand at the shy and shouted "Morsmorde." Which created a Dark Mark that hovered above the ruins of Greengrass manor. And as Rias created another Teleportation Circle that would take all four of them to Japan, Hadrian dropped Lucius's wand so that the Aurors could find it. And with that done the Four people stepped onto the circle and disappeared to Japan.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I had to redo the scene where Daphne tells Hadrian that she is pregnant including the diner and the fight between Hadrian and Greengrass about 15 times.**

 **Next chapter will be an interlude, as we will see the aftermath of Hadrian's battle and Hadrian, Daphne and Astoria settle in, in Japan and meet the other Peerage members.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is Dovahkiin1503 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 03 Settling in and Britain

**Summary:** After the death of his God-father and the revelation of the prophecy Harry Potter is once again locked away at his aunt and uncle's while his parents and brother are helping the Order. Being sick and tired of those who try to control his life, Harry sees only one way out and summons a Devil to make a deal.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, Highschool DxD or Sword Art Online.

"Divide"= talking

" _Divide"= thoughts_

 **[Divide]= Albion talking**

 **A/N:** As of this chapter the Reading Chapter will be deleted. In this chapter we will be seeing… well reading the aftermath of Hadrian's fight with the Former Lord Greengrass.

 **A/N2:** I have absolutely no idea how the school system works in Japan. Someone pointed out that school ends there when people turn seventeen. For those people I have this to say. Their final year is now when they turn 18 much like Hogwarts now starts at 13 instead of 11. The exceptions are of course those that come from a different country like Hadrian, Daphne and later on Asia, Xenovia and Irina

 **Rise of the White Dragon Emperor**

 **Chapter 03 Settling in and Britain**

 **June 25 2024 19:00 pm., Potter Manor**

Lady Lily Potter nee Evans was not having a good day… now that she thought about it ever since the death of her close friend named Sirius Black she was having a bad time. It had all started after everyone had returned and the Potter family had decided to meet in Dumbledore's office.

 ***********************************Flashback Start***********************************

 **May 25 2024, Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

With a pop a very pissed off Lord James Charles Potter appeared in the Office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore closely followed by his wife named Lily and two sons who were named Harry and Aiden. Whereas Harry had his mother's eyes, Aiden was an exact carbon copy of his father. As they waited for Dumbledore to arrive, Lily watched as her husband kept pacing around, her youngest son held a smug grin on his face and her eldest son was glaring at all three of them. The glare that Harry sent her way sent an involuntary shiver down her spine as she thought _"Is it normal for a boy his age to hold that much anger?"_

After another five minutes, Dumbledore finally arrived and sat down behind his desk and asked "Now can someone please tell why there were six students at the Department of Mysteries?"

As Lily looked at her two sons she saw that Harry was about to say something when Aiden quickly said "It was all Harry's doing sir. During the History of Magic OWLs he received a vision of Sirius being tortured. I made the suggestion to contact the Order, but he didn't want to hear anything about…"

Everything else was lost as Aiden was interrupted by a furious Harry as he snarled "WHAT!? It was you who received the vision you backstabbing bastard. I was the one who even informed Snape about it."

As Lily looked at her husband she knew what he was going to say and could only groan as she heard her husband yell "BE SILENT YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT. ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU ONLY CAUSE TROUBLE FOR OUR FAMILY!"

As Lily glanced at her eldest son, she could see that James went too far and actually winced as Harry shouted back "EVER SINCE FIRST YEAR I RISKED MY LIFE FOR THAT BRAT SO NO I WILL NOT STAY SILENT. IN FIRST YEAR I WAS THE ONE WHO NOT ONLY SAVED AIDEN AND THE STONE, BUT ALSO TURNED RIDDLE INTO A FINE PILE OF ASH. IN SECOND YEAR I KILLED THE BASILISK AND NEARLY DIED IN THE PROCES, THE ONLY THING THE COWARD DID WAS RIPPING THE FANG FROM MY ARM TO DESTROY THAT BLASTED DIARY. IN THIRD YEAR I SAVED HIS ASS BY CASTING THE PATRONUS CHARM AND NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND. AND LAST YEAR IT WAS I WHO HELD RIDDLE BACK WHILE AIDEN WAS HIDING BEHIND A BLASTED TOMB STONE!"

Although Lily could sense that Harry was speaking the truth, but as she once again looked at her husband she just knew that he didn't believe a word of what just was said. James was furious and said through gritted teeth "I will not allow you to claim the heroic acts of your brother and quite frankly I have had enough of your lies. For your acts against the Potter family and the death of one Sirius Orion Black that you clearly caused, I James Charles Potter Head and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter hereby disown you Harry James Potter from the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, So I say so mote it be."

Lily could only watch in horror as her family was literally ripped apart in front of her. Lily knew that loosing Family Magic was on par with the Crusiatus Curse, so it was quite astonishing as Harry did even show an ounce of pain.

As Harry walked towards the exit Lily heard him say "May Peverell's Curse judge you here and now to be worthy of their power." Lily knew a little bit about the Peverell family as they were the Ancestors of the Potter family. So she could only gasp as both her husband and remaining son screamed in utter pain as a crimson and black aura was lifted from them.

As she heard Harry open the door he said "And so only one remains true to the Path of Peverell. May you all burn and rot in the deepest pits of Hell for what you did. And when you do, I will be there to watch it happen." And with that Harry walked out of the room and their lives.

 ***********************************Flashback End************************************

Thankfully before this happened Lily had made a family tree keyed to her blood. And because of that she noticed two things happening: the first was Harry being linked to one Daphne Greengrass while they were both linked to two blank spaces. Lily could not stop the smile from forming as she came to the conclusion that Daphne had gotten pregnant. And although both Harry and Daphne were very young, she knew that they would find a way to make it work.

The second thing happened yesterday. As Lily once again looked at the Family Tree she gasped as she saw Harry's name being burned off. Though she was even more shocked as Harry's name was replaced by Hadrian Ignotus Peverell. And because something told her to once again watch the tree, here Lily stood once again. And so Lily couldn't even try to hold back her tears as she witnessed the blank spaces the represented her unborn Grandchildren being violently burned from the Family Tree. And as Lily sank to the ground, for the first time in seventeen years she cried.

Her family, her precious family was now officially ripped asunder. Ever since they came back from the office, James was only focused on Aiden and ignored both herself and their six year old daughter. And so as she stood up and sat down in one of the chairs, Lily Potter cried herself to sleep to the memories of her family.

 **June 26 2024, dining room, Potter Manor**

After a very rough night, a very tired Lily Potter was sitting at the dining table next to her very energetic six year old daughter. She was about to take a sip of her coffee when her husband stormed into the room. As he saw his wife look at him James said "Watch Aiden while I am gone there is a situation at Greengrass Manor." Lily's eyes widened just a fraction at the mention of Greengrass Manor as it reminded her of Daphne and her situation.

So as to find out more, Lily stood up and followed her husband as she asked "What happened at Greengrass Manor James?"

James glanced at her and answered "As you know today the entire Wizengamot was supposed to be gathered in order to release Sirius's Last Will and Testament. I still cannot believe that You-Know-Who erased the knowledge of who the Secret Keeper was from our minds. But after Lord Greengrass didn't show up after half an hour, we sent someone to pick him up. Only for that person to come back in a panic with the news that Greengrass manor was completely destroyed, the two daughters were missing and the Dark Mark was floating above the grounds." With that James walked out of the door not even noticing the shocked look on Lily's face and apparated away. It was close to dinner time when he came back and said "We have just arrested Lucius Malfoy on suspicion of the murder of the Greengrass family and also for still being a Death Eater." With that he laid a hand on Aiden's shoulder before he walked towards the Master-Bedroom and closed it.

Lily could only sigh as she started making dinner for three only for her remaining son to announce "I am going to the Weasley Family and I am probably staying there the night." With that Aiden walked to the fireplace, threw some floo-powder in it, said his destination and disappeared in green flames.

As Aiden disappeared, Lily looked at her daughter and asked "So shall we just order some pizza?"

At that Rose started nodding wildly like any six year old and said "Yes please and could you please order a small tuna pizza for me?" This was of course followed by the puppy dog eyes that Rose had mastered when she was four years old.

Lily chuckled as she said "Alright Rose one small tuna pizza for you and a medium one for me." With that Lily grabbed the phone and started to order their dinner and probably breakfast.

 **June 25 2024, Old School building, Kuoh Academy, Japan**

With an almost blinding flash of red light Akeno Himejima best friend and Queen of Rias Gremory was alerted of her friends arrival. What put her on edge however was the absolutely livid look her best friend had on her face. That feeling was reinforced when two girls followed Rias. One girl who was probably a year her junior was crying her eyes out and kept muttering about wanting them back. She was supported by a younger girl who was around the age of fifteen.

As Rias walked the two girls to the bathroom Akeno was put even further on edge when an absolutely massive power came out of the Teleportation Circle in the form of a young man who was probably the same age as the first girl. What shocked her even more however was that the young man was sporting an even more livid look on his face, something Akeno thought impossible since she never had seen Rias as pissed off as she was now, but what actually sent a shiver down her spine were his eyes. For his eyes held the same crimson color as Rias's hair.

As Rias came out of the bathroom alone, Akeno asked "Rias what happened in the two days that you were gone and who are these people?"

Rias let out a sigh as she tried to calm down and said "Akeno meet Hadrian Ignotus Peverell the last heir of the Pillar House of Peverell and those two girls are Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Hadrian and Daphne are also new members of this Peerage while Hadrian is also the wielder of Divine Dividing." As this was said Rias actually got a small smile on her face at the shocked look on her best friend's face.

Rias took another calming breath before she said "As for what happened… well let's just say that I have found a hidden society that is far worse than our own."

Rias was however interrupted by a still very angry Hadrian as he said "Really Rias that is the best you can describe the situation? I mean between being disowned by my own father for the acts of my brother and no today with the father of my girlfriend giving her a dose of Abortion Potion I can think of better ways to describe what happened."

Before anyone could say something Astoria opened the door to the bathroom and said "Ehm… Ms. Rias could you come in here for a second please?"

Rias stood up and said "Alight Astoria I will be right there. Akeno could you and Hadrian make something to eat and drink?" At Akeno's nod Rias once again entered the bathroom to help Astoria. As both Akeno and Hadrian moved towards the small kitchen that was inside the building, Akeno glanced at her companion and saw him shake with suppressed anger. After fifteen minutes of cooking it suddenly happened, the massive power that surrounded Hadrian just disappeared as Hadrian almost collapsed and had to support himself on the counter. Akeno was about to ask what was wrong when she saw the tears streaming down his face as she heard him whisper "I failed them. I failed all of them. Even after Albion warned me that something was not right, I still failed to protect Daphne and our unborn children." And with that Hadrian broke down in front of Akeno. Akeno decided to place Hadrian in one of the chairs as she finished dinner.

 **With Rias**

As Rias closed the door of the bathroom, she could only gasp at the frozen room that laid in front of her. Everything was covered in ice. As she looked at the person that sat in the original WARM bath, Rias could only shake her head. As she approached Daphne, Rias could hear the poor girl whisper to herself "I should have known. I should have known that the bastard would do something like this and yet I still fell for it and lost my children."

Rias crouched down next to the bath and said "You couldn't have known your father would do that to you. Could you have suspected that he would do something like this? Maybe, but who would think that their own father would force and abortion like yours did today. Let's get you out of this bath and warm you up and after that you and Hadrian can spent as much time together as the two of you need and don't worry about Astoria, I am sure that between Akeno and myself we can keep her safe." Daphne was about to say something when all three occupants felt the massive power of a pissed off Heavenly Dragon suddenly disappear. That appeared to work as not even three minutes later Daphne was dry and in warm clothes rushing towards Hadrian's location.

Rias looked down at Astoria and said "Tomorrow we will go and look for a place that the three of you can stay in.

 **June 26 2024, Old School building, Kuoh Academy**

After a very restful night of sleep, both Hadrian and Daphne were sitting at the table eating breakfast along with Rias, Akeno and Astoria. Rias had just told them (Daphne, Astoria and Hadrian) that they would start attending Kuoh Academy the coming week. And since it was a Wednesday that meant that the three of them had almost a full week to prepare themselves. For Daphne and Hadrian it was no problem since they were Devils and thus understood almost any language. For Astoria it was simply applying a translation charm or ward around her. Hadrian had already solved the housing problem, since he informed everyone that Peverell Manor was actually located in Kuoh somewhere on the outskirts of the town.

Rias was wondering one thing however and since she was very curious to the answer, she asked "Hadrian how is it that I never heard about the Spell of Inner Promotion?"

Hadrian actually chuckled as he said "I was wondering when you would ask that particular question Rias. To answer it I have to say that it is actually very simple, since that spell was and still is considered Peverell Family Magic. The spell was in the Peverell Grimoire, it was created by Ignotus Peverell's Great-Grandson for when the time came when his family once again became Devils."

Rias slapped her own forehead as she muttered "Of course it would be that simple, why didn't I come to that conclusion."

Hadrian wasn't done however as he said "And to top it all of only I can reveal and use that spell, since I am the only direct member of the Peverell family."

The rest of the week was spent meeting the other two members of Rias Gremory's Peerage and meeting the Student Counsel. After an unfortunate meeting with the Perverted Trio who were leering at Daphne (go figures), it was Hadrian that confronted Rias with something as he said "Rias I really hope that you have no intention to recruit that Issei Hyoudou. Since that would only lead to confrontations between us, considering the fact that he is the Wielder of Boosted Gear and partner of Ddraig."

Rias groaned before she said "Alright I will inform Sona that she can go after him instead. Thanks for informing me Hadrian. I take it that Albion still sensed Ddraig's presence even though he is still dormant?" In answer Hadrian only gave her a nod. After both Kiba Yuuto Rias's Knight and Koneko Toujou her Rook learned what happened earlier that week to Hadrian and Daphne, the entire Peerage was shocked when Koneko actually shared some of her sweets with them. Koneko never shared HER sweets with anyone else period.

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Staring out of a window and across the school grounds was one Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore. He was doing what every manipulative old men do namely contemplating the current situation. Everything was going according to plan in the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Sirius Black was dead, the Potter family was finally ripped apart, and his weapon and True-Boy-Who-Lived named Harry Noname formerly Potter was back with his abusive relatives. It nearly went wrong when his damned weapon informed Snape of all people about the situation, thankfully he could salvage the situation by ordering Snape to ignore the warning.

Now all he had to do was some "research" and discover that Harry was actually the real Boy-Who-Lived. After that he would apologize to the Potters and ask them to adopt Harry back into their family, after all who would refuse such a generous offer. After Harry was back under his thump, he would train his weapon in how to use his powers (read seal or try to steal the boy's powers and make them his own). No everything was going according to plan and nothing could go wrong. It was not as if the boy could wish for freedom and his answer would appear, no that was impossible what was he thinking.

Unseen by Dumbledore however was a girl that looked no older than thirteen or fourteen years old floating in front of the window. The girl had long black hair that reached her hips she also had grey eyes and pointed elflike ears, though the later was not really visible thanks to her long hair. She was also wearing something that was considered Gothic Lolita fashion. This girl invisibly glared at the senile old man as she thought _"Oh poor senile old wizard, soon you will learn not to mess with our kind since we can hold a grudge longer than that you live. And you will learn REALLY soon not to mess with those I consider my ally."_ With that the girl disappeared by her own Magical Circle that showed two snakes trying to bite each other's tail.

 **Grounds of former Greengrass Manor, Scotland**

On the grounds were once Greengrass manor stood. Two young women walked around looking for clues as to what had happened. Both wore skintight black leather armor. And while one had short blue hair with a streak of green, the other had long chestnut brown hair that was tied in twintails. After they had finished the circle they walked around the grounds, the blue haired woman pulled out a crystal that glowed white. After a short chant, the world around the two young women swirled as it showed what happened a day before. Both gasped as they heard the echoing voices yelling what had happened. They both watched as at first Devil wo they identified as Rias Gremory appeared with a young woman of their age and a girl who was a few years younger. As they looked closer the two saw that the young women was vomiting blood. They both watched as the Manor exploded and a man they presumed was the father of the two unknowns was blasted across the grounds. The two women both gasped as they saw a young man walking out of the destruction. He had black untamed hair and Crimson-Red eyes, he was enveloped by a flame like aura that had mostly the same color as his eyes, but with a bit of black in the mix. The most shocking however were the two wings that has sprouted from his back while one was a normal bat like wing of a Devil, the other was a silver birdlike wing. As the two women stopped the events and tried to figure out what the man was, the one with chestnut hair asked her partner "What does this mean Xenovia?"

The now named Xenovia looked at her partner and said "If I had to guess Irina? I would say that he is part Fallen-Archangel, but that is just stupid there is no Fallen-Archangel since that would mean that God would be dead." Both Xenovia and Irina laughed at the very idea of God being dead not knowing how right they were.

As Irina stopped laughing and looked closer at the unknown man, her eyes widened suddenly as she began to mumble to herself "No… no it cannot be."

Concerned at her companion's sudden change in attitude, Xenovia asked "Irina what is going on? Do you know him?"

Irina looked at Xenovia and said with tears in her eyes "That… that is my childhood friend from England. His name is Harry Potter and before I left we made an vow to write each other every month. I thought he somehow broke his promise, but seeing him alive proves that he didn't break it."

Xenovia looked at Irina and said "He could have died and Gremory could have resurrected him you know."

At that Irina actually smiled a bit as she explained "For a Devil to resurrect someone or something as a Devil they still need their soul and body. Harry made the vow on his very soul. So if he broke it no-one could have resurrected him since his soul would have been destroyed." With that said time started again and both Xenovia and Irina watched as the now named Harry Potter blasted the infamous Killing Curse to smithereens. They watched as the eldest daughter froze and killed her father. And as the four teens teleported away,

Irina looked one last time at her childhood friend as she whispered "No matter what happened that made choose becoming a Devil Harry I will always be at your side and we WILL see each other again this I swear." As Irina made her vow, she didn't notice the uncomfortable posture of Xenovia.

Xenovia frowned at her departing companion and said to herself "Let's hope both Irina and Harry never find out what I and the one who helped me did." With that she followed her companion never noticing the glare that was aimed at her.

As the mysterious girl from before glared at Xenovia she thought _"Just wait exorcist, all secrets will come out sometime. Especially those that involve my allies."_ With that she once again disappeared with help of her own Magic Circle.

 **Closing Notes: So what did you all think of this new chapter. Can you guess who this mysterious girl is? And yes I know that some of those who figure it out will probably roll their eyes or start complaining, but it will all be revealed latter on. And yes June 26 2024 is actually on a Wednesday I looked on the calendar of my laptop.**

 **On another note however, I will be starting school again from tomorrow so please don't constantly ask me when I will update, because school comes first.**

 **Right now I'm bussy with 2 versions of chapter 4. One with SAO and one without. Please help me with this through the new poll.**

 **This is Dovahkiin1503 signing out.**


End file.
